


Totally Platonic

by John5mith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Platonic Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: James and Sirius approach Remus with an offer, an offer that may just be too good to pass up.





	

“Wait what?” Remus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Of course it was James and Sirius. They were hardly ever earnest about the ideas they suggested, unless they were pranks of course. But even this seemed to be stretching it.

“We want to fuck, and we were wondering if you wanted to join in?” James repeated the words as if they were the simplest thing ever, like he was asking Remus was brand of tea he wanted. 

“Again I have to ask you to repeat that.” Remus leaned forward, his eyes blinking rapidly as if he were coming out of a trance. 

“James and I,” Sirius continued. “Are interested in seeing what sex is like with one another, and we were just curious as to whether or not you’d like to get in on this action, seeing as we are both incredibly handsome gentlemen and you are of the bisexual persuasion.”

“But that doesn’t mean I want to sleep with you.” Remus argued.

“Yes, but we’ve seen the way you look at us.” James winked. “Plus you’ve seemed more worked up than usual lately, and we thought this might be an excellent form of stress relief.”

“I’m worked up because we’ve got three exams this week.”

“And what better way is there to unwind than with a little platonic fucking?” Sirius leaned back in his seat, resting his hands on the back of his head. “We were just offering mate.”

Remus shot a look at James. “And what does Lily have to say about this?”

“I asked her and she’s fine with it, so long as it stays totally platonic.”

“I didn’t even know you were bi…” Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

James just shrugged. “I mean, I don’t really know if I am, I just kinda want to try it. The way Sirius makes it sound is sort of hot.”

“So you’re going to let him bugger you?”

“Well we can decide that later.” Sirius answered. “We were just wondering if you wanted to get in on this.”

“I….” Remus couldn’t believe it. “I…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to answer now.” James leapt up from the chair in front of the fire, taking the spot on the floor next to Remus. “Take your time, decide if it’s really something you’re interested in.” James was so close now that Remus could feel his breath on his neck, the scent of peppermint slipping past his lips. 

“Yeah Remy.” Sirius crawled along the floor opposite James. “And if you aren’t interested then that’s fine.”

He couldn’t take this right now. There was too much going on, too much studying to do, and there was a full moon next weekend. 

“But James and I were _really_ hoping you’d say yes.”

_’Merlin!’_ Remus nearly bolted right there, but if he stood up there was no doubt that James and Sirius would see just how hard he was getting. “You… you did?” He asked, his mouth incredibly dry. 

“Uh-huh.” James said, licking his lips slowly. A gesture that Remus now wished was illegal and should never be seen again. 

Sirius chuckled. “We’re going to do it Friday night, Peter and Kingsley have already told us they’re going to be in Hogsmeade for a Christmas party.” Remus felt Sirius’ hand spread across his crossed knee, rubbing up and down slowly.

“You two are deplorable.” He said through gritted teeth.

“We know.” James let out a low laugh.

“We were just wondering if you’d want to join us. We see the way you look at us, and if we’re being honest here, I’ve always found you easy on the eyes.” Sirius came closer, his breath hotter than James’. 

“You have?” 

Sirius nodded slowly. “Even James has.”

“I have to admit it. The hair, the eyes, even your nose.” James flicked the tip of Remus’ nose. “You’re incredibly cute.”

“So what do you say Remus?” Sirius asked again. 

“I… I’ll think about it.”

“Take your time.” James kept his voice low. “Although it would be best if you let us know by Friday morning. That way Sirius and I can prepare more… thoroughly.”

They both chuckled as they stood up, Remus’ eyes following them the entire way to the stairwell, their arms hooked together as the climbed up to their room. He shook his head, this had to be a dream, some sort of vivid nightmare he’d wake up from. Surely they couldn’t be eanest? This wasn’t real, they’d lure Remus to their beds and cover him in glue and feathers or something. 

But they way they’d touched him, they way they’d spoken, their breath on his ears and neck, Sirius’ hand running up his thigh. That had been too much to not be real. Of course it wouldn’t be the first time James and Sirius had been dedicated to their roles. Their entire month of silence spent with Peter, all under the guise of protesting centaur rights to become animagi had been proof enough of that. Though Remus supposed there was only one way to find out.

Interactions between James and Sirius became limited at best for the rest of the week. Even in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the only class where James sat beside Remus instead of Sirius, was filled with awkward silences and James leaning back in his seat for Sirius to whisper something into his ear; followed quickly by the two of them laughing. 

Then they started staring at him. Whether it was across the table at dinner or in the library while they studied, Remus always seemed to catch one or both of them looking away. This was obviously more fun for them than it was Remus. 

The final straw had come one night while they all tried to finish their homework. Peter gave up on his essay halfway through and decided to call it a night, Remus failing to realize that it left the three of them alone yet again.

“So have to decided Remy?” Sirius was on him immediately, pushing Remus’ bag off the free side of the couch where it’d been perched. 

“Decided on what?” Remus asked. His mind was a million miles away at the moment. With the full moon being next week he’d had to move three exams up with the help of Professor McGonagall. Divination had been today, and had gone as poorly as Remus had expected it to, and tomorrow was Transfiguration, and the day after that would be Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

“Our proposition?”

“Proposition to do what?” Remus read over the paragraph about transfiguring living objects again. He could read the words over and over again, but they wouldn’t sink in. Remus let out a yelp when he felt the hand press against his thigh, his book flying into the air behind him.

“You’re so stressed Remus, you don’t even remember what James and I asked you.”

Remus’ eyes focused on Sirius’ hand, just inches away from the zipper of his trousers. “What are you doing you pervert?” Remus hissed. 

“Come on, you don’t remember?”

“Well I do now.” He looked between Sirius and James, the latter of whom was focused intently on where Sirius’ hand rested. 

“It’s just a bit of stress relief. Just let me blow you, ten minutes tops and you’ll feel better afterwards.”

Remus kicked Sirius away, grabbing his bag and the book he’d thrown. “You know, groping me in the common room isn’t exactly how I’d recommend you convincing me to let you two fuck me.” Remus climbed up the stairs to their room, dumping his things and his robes before he grabbed his change of clothes and climbed back down the stairs. 

“Where are you going Rem?” James asked. “It’s late.”

“None of your business.” Remus half-shouted as he climbed through the portrait hole. There were special bathrooms reserved for prefects, bathrooms that Sirius and James wouldn’t dare sneak into for fear of being written up by their best friend.

Remus showed the painting his badge and gave it the password, the water already beginning to flow the moment he stepped onto the pearl-white tiled floor. He dropped his things off in a locker, not really worried that anyone would bother him here. Most of his fellow prefects preferred early morning showers and baths on the weekdays. 

He undressed quickly, ignoring the half-erection Sirius’ touch had sprung on him, and crawled into the warm water, bubbles already forming on the surface. He needed this. Even if it was just a night to himself, he needed this time. His muscles relaxed as the water embraced him, the sweet smell of the pouperie and candles filling the room. He couldn’t think about Sirius’ hand on his thigh, the way it inched closer with every second, the way James stared at the two of them, his eyes as wide as plates. 

“Fuck.” Remus whispered under his breath. He leaned forward, raking a hand through his hair. He hadn’t completely forgotten about James and Sirius’ offer, but tonight it’d been the last thing on his mind. 

The worst part was that he’d actually been planning on saying yes. And now that bridge was probably burned. 

Sirius’ touch had felt so good too. His hands warm, his fingers long, stretching along Remus’ thigh. He wondered what it felt like skin-to-skin, spreading Remus’ legs and he took in Remus’ cock, bobbing back and forth, his throat filling. James would come up behind him, kissing his neck, biting the skin there and leaving small bruises, letting everyone know what had happened between them. 

Remus’ hands wrapped around his cock, pumping back and forth as a dozen different scenarios ran through his mind. Sirius on his knees and he and James came on his face. James forcing Remus down and fucking into him while he sucked Sirius’ cock. Eating James out while Sirius ate out Remus. Sirius taking both of their cocks, his hole stretching around them. Remus came with a shout, echoing off the tiled walls of the bathroom as his cum floated in the water.

Disgusted with himself, Remus climbed out of the water and dried off, draining the water. He was certain that worse things had taken place in this bathroom, cleaning spells could only get rid of so much evidence, but the fact remained. 

He toweled off quickly, dressing only in a loose tank top, hoodie, and pajama bottoms. Sirius and James were both in bed by the time he’d made the climb back to their tower, James loud snores breaking past the Silencing Charm Peter had laid on his bunk. He wanted nothing more than to crawl in beside Sirius, to apologize, but there was no point. Remus climbed into his own bunk, turning off the lamp on the nightstand, and tried his best to fall asleep. 

Remus trudged through the next two days, barely passing his Transfiguration exam, though Defense Against the Dark Arts proved easier than he’d thought it might be. That still hadn’t helped the awkwardness around James and Sirius. The two of them carried on along with Peter as if nothing had happened, the conversation hoping along from subject to subject without Remus getting a word in edgewise. 

“Hey Remus.” Peter nudged him. “Kingsley and me are going to Hogsmeade tonight, you want in?”

Remus’ eyes drifted to James and Sirius, neither of them meeting his gaze. This would be the deciding moment. If Sirius and James still wanted him, he’d have to decide right now where he fell.

“I think I’m going to hang out with James and Sirius tonight.” Remus watched James return to his soup and a wide grin spread across Sirius’ face. Maybe everything wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it was? James and Sirius stayed the behaved the same throughout the rest of the day though, nearly ignoring Remus or having completely private conversations. By the end of the day it was getting to be irritating. He was just glad that Sirius went to watch James at Quidditch practice. Remus wasn’t sure how this was all supposed to start, should he wait for them in their room? Or would they come to him in the common room when he was ready?

Remus decided to test the latter of his theories, trying to focus on _Pride and Prejudice_ while he waited, but after reading the same paragraph five times, looking up at the portrait hole anytime so much as the floorboards creaked he decided it wasn’t worth it, and turned on the record player James had brought instead, drifting in and out of sleep to the low-volume sounds of _Rumors_. 

He didn’t even hear when Remus and James returned, tip-toeing around the couch when they realized Remus was asleep. 

Sirius, suppressing a giggle, rested on his knees, his hands moving the wild curls from Remus’ eyes. “Hey Remy?” Sirius whispered. 

“Hmm.” Remus didn’t bother opening his eyes, he knew the voice all too well.

“Are you still up for…” Sirius trailed off. “Because if you’re too tired we understand.”

“Up for what?” Remus asked, tucking in closer to himself.

“Dude you can’t do that, you’re too cute when you’re half-asleep.” James added.

Remus’ eyes opened wide as he shot up, nearly falling off the couch. “Oh man I’m so sorry guys, I totally forgot and I was just sitting here waiting for you and-” Sirius stopped him by pressing a finger to Remus’ lips.

“Shhh, you’re over thinking this Rem.”

“Were you listening to Fleetwood Mac?” James asked. “On _my_ record player?”

“Forgive me James,” Remus yawned, stretching his long arms into the air. “But AC/DC doesn’t make for good napping music.”

“Clearly.” James rolled his eyes.

“Oh don’t get all romantic on me boys.” Sirius turned off the record player.

“So how are we going to do this?” Remus asked. It was an awkward question, and he hated that he’d asked it. But he’d been curious all week. This was really for James’ benefit after all, so what exactly was he trying to figure out?

“Well seeing as you and I are both fans of a good buggering up our asses-” Sirius began.

“I have not!” Remus argued.

“Rem, Markus Hedgewick told me about that night in the broom closet, _and_ the night in the prefects bathroom you dirty little boy.”

Remus flushed a bright red. “I…” He hadn’t told either of them, or Peter, or anyone for that matter. What he and Markus had done was supposed to stay private. It’d been an accident anyway, as much of an ‘accident’ as drunken fucking could be. Then Markus had wanted to see if it was as good sober and Remus wasn’t one to complain. He’d been amazing with three-fourths of a bottle of firewhiskey in him, and he was even better when they both knew exactly what was going on.

But Markus hadn’t talked to Remus after that, besides a ‘hello’ in the hallways, and even those were rare. It’d been a fun weekend, but Remus had resigned to treat it for what it was. Just a hookup. “He wasn’t supposed to tell you.” Remus looked at his hands.

“Well Markus gets a little talkative when he’s had a few shots of plum vodka.” Sirius sat down beside him. “But that’s okay, we’ve all had our one weekend-stands. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

And Remus wasn’t, not really. But the fact that James and Sirius knew this about him now, it felt odd. “So how are we doing this?”

“Well this is all for James so.” Sirius looked up. “Choose James, who would you rather fuck?”

“Um well…”

“Oh come on now Jamie.” Sirius chuckled. “Don’t tell me that you’re shy about this _now_?”

“No!” James argued. “I just…”

_Can’t be that hard._ Remus thought to himself. Who else could he choose? Sirius was his best friend, and more than willing to take it from anyone who was clean and ready to go. He’d seen the way Sirius looked at James, there was love in those grey eyes, and it shone every time James so much as laughed. “Just choose.”

“I want Rem.”

Remus’ eyes widened. “You… you do?”

“Well surprising to say the least.” Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus. “I myself was hoping to make you my personal conquest tonight but I suppose we’ll have to work something else out.” Sirius gave Remus a wink.

“You want me James?” 

“Well yeah, you’re really cute.” James wouldn’t meet Remus’ eyes as he rubbed the bad of his neck, the blush barely registering on his dark brown skin. 

“I would’ve thought you’d want Sirius.”

“I mean he’s good-looking too and all but Rem, you’ve sort of got an amazing ass.” James let out a breathy chuckle.

“What?”

“It’s true Rem, your ass won’t quit.”

Remus stood up, trying for a glance at his own backside. 

“So what do you say?” Sirius asked, trying not to laugh at Remus running in circles. “Want to get fucked tonight?”

“I…”

“Ah-ah, don’t over think it.” Sirius stood up again, pressing a hand to the small of Remus’ back, pushing him slowly towards James. “Just one word. Yes? Or no?”

Remus took in James. Sure he was attractive, he’d pretty much always been. The hazel eyes, brown skin, his wildly curly hair still a little wet from his after-practice shower. Remus answered by stepping closer, grabbing James’ tie and pulling him in for a kiss. He tasted a little bit like cinnamon, the smell of his soap still fresh on his skin. Remus could tell James was surprised, but it didn’t take him long to get the picture, his hands drifting to the sides of Remus’ face, pulling him in closer, raking through Remus’ curls.

“Well not exactly a one-worded answer but good enough.” They both heard Sirius add. “Hey now.” Sirius added when he saw James slip his tongue into Remus’ mouth. “Save a little for me.”

“Sorry Sirius.” James pulled away, still looking at Remus. “But he’s a really fucking good kisser.”

“Well not that I’m arguing but let’s take this upstairs boys, the last thing we need to do is get caught in the common room.” Sirius grabbed his and Remus’ bags and the three of them marched up the stairwell. 

They picked James’ bed as the place to continue, Remus casting a silencing charm around the entire room. They were the only three students left in the Gryffindor Tower as far as they could tell, but it was better to not risk any of their fellow students hearing them. Remus looked between his two best friends, already undressing. James tossed his tank top onto Sirius’ bed, running a hand through his hair. 

Sirius took it slower, releasing his tie and throwing it alongside James’ shirt, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. 

“Come here Rem.” James sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Remus closer to him. Their lips came together, James’ tongue slipping right back in alongside Remus’ like it was meant to be there. 

James’ hands worked effortlessly, his touch hardly noticed as he unbuckled Remus’ belt, sliding it from his pants, untying the tie at his neck and unbuttoning Remus’ shirt, tugging the tail free and sliding his hand along the smooth skin of Remus’ stomach.

“James.” Remus whined at the touch, the warmth of the hands spreading along his waist and chest. 

“You’re gorgeous Rem.” James said through the kisses.

Remus was about to say something else when he felt Sirius come up behind him. The boy was nearly naked now, his briefs the only thing left. Sirius’ hands followed James, creating a map along Remus’ skin, trailing from one end to the other as Sirius set his mouth against Remus’ throat. 

Remus could melt. His two best friends on either side of him, their touch, their lips against his skin, the slight sting as Sirius bit small marks onto Remus’ neck. He was getting achingly hard now. All three of them were, the tent James was now pitching in his trousers, the way Sirius’ erection rubbed against the curve of Remus’ ass. It was getting to be too much for the boy. 

“Need you.” Remus whispered, though he wasn’t sure which boy he was talking to.

“Come here.” James wrapped his hands around Remus’ waist and pulled him onto his lap, the both of them falling to the bed with Remus on top. 

“Damn that’s a nice view.” Sirius remarked, and then brought his hand down to slap Remus’ ass.

Remus whined, arousal shooting through every part of him. He’d never thought he’d be into spanking, but there was something about the short burst of pain, the lingering sting. He wiggle his ass again, hoping Sirius would take the hint as James kissed him again.

Sirius understood all too well, bringing his hand down again and again, Remus cooing each and every time, rubbing his clothed cock against James’ erection. 

“I think he likes it James.”

“I’ll be honest Sirius, I’m quite the fan too.” James grinned from ear to ear.

“I think our little wolf here might have a masochistic streak in him. I wonder if he enjoys being tied up?”

Remus imagined it, Sirius and James fucking him, their hands pressed against his chest, all while he begged for release. It sounded as magical as much as it sounded painful, but tonight wasn’t the night to experiment. “I want you James.”

“I could’ve guess that Moony.” James moved down to Remus’ neck, the same place Sirius had bit down on him. 

“I…” Remus whined again. He wanted this, he wanted both of them. Now. 

“You what Rem?” Sirius crawled up the bed to rest beside James, his hands tracing along James’ toned chest. 

“I want you both.”

“Oh?” James looked at Sirius.

Remus blushed again. “I want you together.”

The two boys raised their eyebrows. “You mean you want us-” James began.

“At the same time?” Sirius finished.

Remus nodded slowly. He loved the idea of being filled by these two, taking both their long cocks inside him at the same time, fucking him until they all came together. 

“That’s pretty serious Rem. And it’ll hurt like hell.” Sirius actually looked surprised.

“You speak from experience?” James asked.

“Remember Schneider and Kovsky?”

“No way.” 

“Yeah man, shit was nice but I couldn’t walk straight for like two days.

“Hey boys.” Remus snapped his fingers. “Focus.”

“Oh Pads, we were neglecting our little Remy.” James’ voice flipped like a switch, now low and sultry. “Jealous are we?”

“I… I know what I want, and I want this.” Remus said.

“Well, we should probably give him what he wants James.” Sirius began. “But we’re probably draw this out a little more, what’s the point of finishing so early in the night?”

“We do have the potions.” James looked at Sirius again.

“Right, must’ve slipped my mind.” Sirius was on his feet quickly, strolling over to his nightstand. 

“What potions?” Remus asked.

“Little concoctions of our own making, don’t worry, they’ve both been tested.” James answered.

“I wouldn’t have made it through that night with the boys they hadn’t worked.” Sirius pulled two tall clear vials from the drawer in his nightstand. The first was a light green, the vial filled nearly to the top. The second potion inside a dull, transparent pink, and maybe held enough for one or two swallows.

“What do they do?”

“Oh a myriad of things.” Sirius crawled back onto the bed. “But James is better at all that potions talk that I am, so I’ll let him explain it.”

“The first one.” James took the green potion. “Gives you longer erections, so you won’t orgasm as quickly.” James counted off with his fingers. “Makes your refractory period shorter, so shorter times between orgasms.” James counted off again. "And finally, it makes you come like nobodies business, I'm talking like a _lot_.

“And the second one?” Remus eyed the pink potion.

“Is harder to make so we have less of it. We’d really only planned on you or Sirius using it tonight anyway.” James answered without answering.

“But what does it do?”

“It makes you looser downstairs.” Sirius said grinning wildly. 

James scoffed and rolled his eyes. “It makes you produce a stronger bodily lubricant, so you’re easier to stretch.”

“Oh.” Remus stared at the potion again.

“We haven’t perfected it, so you’ll be producing the lubricant for a day or two, it can make things a little messy.”

“I had to leave divination early the next day because my underwear was sticking to my ass.” Sirius chuckled.

“Wonderful imagery Pads.” James shot Sirius a sharp look before he focused back on Remus. “It can be messy, but if you really want both of us tonight it’ll be the easiest way.”

Remus looked between the two potions. He wanted this, he wanted the two of them. He nodded, taking the potion from James and downing it in one swallow. 

“The effect won’t be immediate, so we still have time to do some… other things.” James smirked, taking off the top of the green potion and drinking his portion. The vial was passed to Sirius, and finally to Remus who finished it off. There was no knowing if this potion’s effects were more immediate than the first. The three of them were still hard, their erections bulging. 

James’ mouth was back on Remus’, James’ finger entwining in Remus’ curls and pulling him closer yet again. Remus braced himself, balancing his arms on either side of James’ head while they continued to thrust against one another, their clothed cocks rubbing together. 

Remus pulled away just long enough to yank his shirt off, throwing it over the edge of the bed, and went back in for James. He wasn’t sure if this was the potion, or if this was just him, but Merlin he wanted James right now. He wanted that cock inside him, stretching him open.

“Sirius?” James said through kisses. “We need to prepare him.” James bit at Remus’ neck again.

“And I suppose I am to do all the work?”

“He’s busy.” Remus said, burying his hands in James’ hair. 

“Fine.” Sirius sighed and picked himself up, moving to the same spot where he’d had the _perfect_ view of Remus’ ass. “Rem have you ever been rimmed?” then he descended into a fit of laughter. “Sorry, I just never thought of that before.”

Remus looked back. “No, I haven’t.”

“Well it’s an easy way to get you ready. Do you want me to try it?” Sirius asked. 

“Umm.” Markus had come close, closer than anyone ever had before, during a rigorous blowjob in the prefect bathroom, but he’d never had an actual rimjob before. “I don’t mind, but what about the lubricant?”

“According to our sources it has a sweet flavor.” James said.

“That source being?”

“Me!” Sirius said all too happily. 

“Right. So should I just…” 

“You just go back to making out with James, I’ll take it from here.” Remus felt Sirius’ finger hook into his trousers, pulling them off along with his boxers and exposing his ass. “You really do have a magnificent ass Rem.” Then he snorted again. “You’re about to get a ‘Rem Job’!”

“Sirius?” James said coldly. 

“Right, right.” Sirius massaged Remus’ cheeks, spreading them and exposing the puckered hole to the warm air. 

Remus shuddered as he felt Sirius’ warmth breath against the opening, letting James pull him back down into another assault on his neck. He was sure he’d need to wear a turtleneck over the weekend to hide all the marks. 

The first lick threw Remus into a bought of shock, moans pouring from his mouth as Sirius went in again, the warm, wet feeling spreading over the opening. “I think the potions working James.”

James didn’t bother answering. His mouth was still occupied with Remus’ neck as a hand slithered down the boy’s chest, palming Remus’ erection. Remus yelped at the pleasure that came from both ends. Sirius tongue moving around him slowly, pushing into him while James’ hand slipped past the waist of Remus’ pants, tugging slowly on his cock.

“You’re pretty big Rem.”

Remus was beyond words at the moment however, barely able to focus on one of the boys at a time. Then came the first finger, pressing in alongside Sirius’ tongue. He wouldn’t last long, he couldn’t. But when the familiar turning of his stomach came there was no orgasm. “Oh Merlin I’m going to-” 

Remus felt the familiar release, but when he looked down, ready to apologize to James, there was nothing, and he was still as hard as he’d ever been. “That’s the beauty of the potion.” Sirius said. “Gives you all the pleasure, but saves the mess for later.” And then he went back in, adding a second finger and stretching Remus even further.

“Merlin!” Remus half-shouted. 

“You like that?” Sirius asked.

Remus answered by pushing back on Sirius fingers. He was so close to that spot, the one that Markus had hit so well those two times. “Deeper.” Remus begged.

“My my, someone knows what they want.” Remus could almost hear Sirius’ smirk. He pushed his fingers in deeper, finally hitting Remus’ prostate. 

His vision began to flash, the edges blurring as pleasure overtook Remus’ body. He felt the familiar sensation in his stomach, his cock aching with James’ hand around it, but again, nothing came out. “Sirius!” Remus finally managed.

Sirius kept his focus on that one spot, abusing Remus’ prostate with vigor. Remus gave in when Sirius added his tongue. He braced himself on James, letting him take all of his weight. Remus was too tired to do anything but sit there, serviced by his two best friends while he let whines and moans escape. 

“Remus?” James finally noticed after a few more minutes with Remus’ neck. “Are you okay?”

“Want you.” He whimpered.

“What?”

“I want your cock.” Remus begged. He was tired of feeling empty. Sirius’ fingers were long, and his prostate had been abused for so long that he didn’t think he’d ever sit the same way again, but it was no substitute for what James had for him. What they _both_ would give him. 

“Pads, is he ready?”

“I think so.” Sirius sucked at the hole again, his fingers moving in and out without resistance. “The potion is working, but you’ve got a huge cock Prongs.” Sirius hand came down on Remus’ ass again, Remus letting out a yelp. 

“How do you want me Rem?” James lifted his head. “Take you from behind, or you could wrap your legs around my waist, ride me? Lily likes it that way, say’s it’s her favorite.”

“James.” Was all Remus could muster. Fatigue was taking hold, and his cock ached with the pain of his two not-orgasms. 

“I think the pup is tuckered out Sirius.” James chuckled, his chest heaving against Remus’. 

“I say you just put him face down ass up and go to town Jamie.”

“I think that might be all he’s up for at the moment.” James lifted Remus up, hardly an effort with all of James’ Quidditch training. He lay Remus on his stomach, letting Remus pulling his knees nearly to his chest, exposing his stretched hole again to his best friends. James and Sirius both helped him get his trousers off his knees before taking off their own. Remus stared at their cocks, sure he’d seen them in the showers, and mornings when Sirius had forgotten to wear underwear to bed, but he’d never seen them hard.

James was thick, long, with a sharp curve to the left, the tip leaking precum. Sirius was shorter, but just as thick, his cock just as straight as an arrow. He’d take both of them.

“Would you look at that?” James said. He slipped a finger in, forcing Remus to release a sob. The stimulation was becoming too much for him to bare. If he didn’t come soon…

“Anything like Lily?”

“Merlin no, but this will do just fine. You said the lubrication was sweet right?”

Remus’ eyes shot open.

“Yeah, have a taste.” Sirius chuckled. 

James’ tongue flicked into Remus, causing him to raise his ass further into the air. _’Deeper, deeper!_ he wanted to cry out, but words failed again. James licked from the tip of his hanging cock to the cusp of his ass, Remus crying out the entire time.

“Merlin he’s good.” James smacked. 

“Told you, now hurry up. I want my turn.”

“You’ll get it.”

Remus felt the tip of James’ cock press against puckered hole. “Wait.” He cried out. 

James stepped away, letting Remus do whatever he needed to. He turned so that he faced Sirius who was already grinning. “Want to taste you.” Remus said. “While James fucks me.”

“Both ends eh?” Sirius ran a hand through Remus’ curls. “Can’t say I’m surprised. James I think our boy here’s a natural slut.”

_Slut?_ Remus thought. 

“Probably the aphrodisiac effects the potion causes, it doesn’t just make the lubrication.”

Remus couldn’t care less, he was seconds away from having both of his best friends and he just did. Not. Care. “Will the two of your shut up and fuck me?”

Sirius lurched forward, grabbing Remus’ chin and lowering his face to Remus, wicked grin painting his face. “Oh gladly dear.”

Remus’ mouth opened wide when James pushed his cock in without warning, which gave Sirius just enough time to slip his cock between Remus’ lips. James groaned as he slid in, Remus offering no resistance. Sirius’ fingers wrapped in the tangled of Remus’ hair, pushing him back and forth to take his cock, mouth wide, legs spread wider as he took in as much of James and Sirius as he could.

Heaven. It was pure heaven. 

It took James only a handful of thrusts to bottom out, the lubrication doing much more than it’s job. James let out a groan as skin met skin, he hadn’t expected this to feel so…

“Amazing.” He said, placing his hands on Remus’ hips. Then he slowly pulled out, nearly to the tip of his long cock before thrusting back in sharply. Remus’ released a long gasp behind Sirius’ cock in his mouth, head held still by Sirius’ hands as he fucked Remus’ mouth.

It was a magical sight. 

Remus was overcome with pleasure. James was hitting his prostate with every thrust, his hands on Remus’ hips pushing and pulling him, forcing Remus to meet every harsh thrust of that long cock. The sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, it was a sweet sound Remus had to admit. And the feeling of being filled at both ends, having Sirius’ cock slide down his throat as Sirius forced him back and forth, James pulling out nearly to the tip of his cock before pushing back in. All of it filled Remus with pleasure. The tumbling of his stomach began again, but this time it was different. 

The orgasm nearly made Remus pass out, his groans filling the room as James and Sirius stopped moving, letting Remus’ aching cock finally have some relief. Remus stared at the mess underneath him, his come puddled there. “I…” He tried to catch his breath. “Fuck.” He lowered himself, burying his face in his arms, trying not to blush. 

“Merlin.” James whispered. He wanted to pull out, but he was worried it might make Remus feel worse. 

“I’m sorry James.” Remus muttered. 

“Feel better?” James asked.

Remus nodded quickly. 

“Good, because we aren’t done.” He smirked, nodding to Sirius, who grabbed his wand and waved a spell towards the spilled come. “Are you ready?” James asked, slipping out of Remus, the boy beneath him moaning, feeling more empty than ever.

“Are you both going to…” Remus braced himself.

“If you still want to.” Sirius set his wand aside.

“Yes, Merlin yes.” Remus raised himself up.

“Well get off the bed, Sirius and I have to get ready.” James shuffled up the bed, resting his back against the headboard. Remus crawled off the bed, wiping his spent cock on one of the tissues on his nightstand. 

Sirius set himself opposite James, their legs resting beside each other, still erect cocks side by side. Remus’ mouth watered at seeing them together. He was really going to take these two. “Here.” James fished a bottle of lube from his nightstand. “Remus’ own might not be enough.” He scooped out some with his fingers before passing the container to Sirius. 

Remus watched them sit their, their hands on their cocks moving up and down. Then he had an idea. “James, you put the lube on Sirius cock. Sirius, you put it on James’.”

They both looked at him warily, but they both obeyed. Sirius’ hands wrapping around James’ cock, James’ hand wrapping around Sirius. It was a sight to behold. “So how do we do this?” Remus stepped forward. His legs still felt like jelly, so he doubted he’d last long fucking himself on the cocks.

“Come here.” James waved with his free hand. Remus took it and crawled onto the bed again. “You’ll lay here.” James patted his own chest. “Face me.” 

Remus did, throwing his legs over James waist to stare into those hazel eyes. 

James looked around Remus. “Sirius?”

“Got it.” Sirius slowly led the head of James’ cock back into Remus, letting Remus sink back onto it. It felt so good to be full again. This was right, this was good. This was how it was supposed to be for him. 

Remus rocked back and forth, straightening a little, watching James face contort as Remus fucked himself with his cock. 

“Merlin you do things to me.” James wrapped his arms around Remus, nipping at one of the boys nipples, twisting it with his teeth. Remus cried out. It hurt, but it was the good kind of hurt. The hurt this night had been filled with. 

“Okay you two, that’s enough. Merlin.” Sirius sighed.

“Sorry Pads, Moony’s addicting.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t know, you’ve been hogging him all night.”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with my mouth.” Remus shot back.

“That I didn’t, and sucking my cock was putting it to better use, now lay back down.” Sirius pressed the small of Remus’ back. Remus did as he was told, leaning back on James. The moment he felt Sirius’ head poke through he wanted to pull away. It was going to be too much for him, the potion hadn’t worked and this was going to be too painful. 

But one it slipped past the muscle, the three of them let out long groans, Remus’ head sinking onto James’ chest. “Merlin.” He let slip.

“Good?” James asked.

“Fuck yes.” Remus pushed back on the cocks. He wanted more, he _needed_ more.

“I think he likes it Sirius.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Sirius nearly fell onto Remus , pushing in deeper. The feeling of James’ cock against his quickly becoming too much. “Fuck.”

This went slower than with just one cock. James and Sirius both had to take their time, usually just one of them moving at once. This was tricky for Remus, moving too quickly might hurt him, and they couldn’t exactly go to the infirmary with this type of injury. They found a rhythm though. Sirius moving a little at a time, James moving, Remus sinking down further onto them. Until eventually they both bottomed out, skin against skin. 

“Merlin you’re amazing.” James pulled Remus into another kiss. Really only Sirius could move now, but every time he moved it would force James to move as well, both their cocks filling Remus’ slowly, the thrusts unwinding the boy further and further. 

“Fuck.” Remus rocked back and forth. He wanted more, so much more. But he knew how slow this needed to go. 

Sirius pushed in again, careful so that he wouldn’t slip out. They all groaned again, and Sirius knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The warmth of Remus, the way his and James’ cocks rubbed against each other, the image of Remus stretching around them both and rearing back, needing more than these two could offer. He truly was in love with Remus Lupin in that moment. 

“Remus, I’m close.”

“Me too.”

“Fuck.” Remus rocked back. He was too. And this time the potion wasn’t holding him back. 

With just a few more thrusts they all came. James and Sirius at the same time, filling Remus so much that he thought it might dribble out of his mouth. Remus came last, his orgasm weak against James’ chest. But he didn’t care, he couldn’t find the energy to right now. He just fell back onto James, his breath hitching as the two boys sat, still inside him, still hard thanks to the potion. 

“That was…” James began.

“Amazing.” Remus said at the same time Sirius said, “Fantastic.”

“How much longer do we have?” James asked.

Sirius glanced at the clock hanging on the wall near the door. “Twenty minutes?” He guessed. There was no set time everyone would be back, but the party would be over at 10. 

“We should probably get showers then.” James eyed the mess on his chest.

“Sorry.” Remus shrugged. To his surprise James took some on his fingers and tasted it. 

Grinning he said, “Not too bad. Come on.” They both had to pull out slowly, Remus keening as they did. The come immediately began to pour out, only making a bigger mess on James’ bed. It took the effort of all three to dress Remus enough to get him down to the showers, his legs nearly useless. James even had to carry him down to the showers setting him in the water. The painting guarding the door had no qualms about the friends of prefects joining them, especially on a Friday night. 

“This feels amazing.”

“Come here.” James pulled Remus to sit in his lap.

“The potion’s still working through you two isn’t it?” James’ cock brushed against Remus’ thigh, nearly finding it’s own back inside him, as if it knew it belonged there.

“Another hour at least.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair, the humidity curling it.

“You know hardly anyone comes to this bathroom, and never this late at night.” Remus’ hands traced through James chest hair. 

“My my, what’s gotten into our Remus?” Sirius purred, his fingers lifting Remus’ chin, leaning in for a kiss.

“We need to do this again.” James leaned back.

“And is right now such a bad time?” Remus smirked, letting Sirius go at his neck. Might as well, all the marks there belonged to James, it was time to let Sirius’ claim the skin for himself.

James grinned, staring at the way Sirius was wrapping around Remus’ neck. Then he felt the long, thin fingers wrap around his erection. “No, I suppose it isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I legit googled words to use instead of 'serious' just to avoid laughing.


End file.
